Power
by JamieLeigh78
Summary: Starts at the end of DH when Harry defeats Voldemort but something happens to Harry but no one knows what or how until a mysterious person known to be dead turns up rubbish summery i know but please read and review rated T because you never know. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Harry Potter Fan fic so any critisism is welcomed please read and Review.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter one:

Silence pierced the hall as the spectators watched on as their chosen one fought the most powerful wizard alive. "So it all comes down to this doesn't it?" said Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know that it's last owner was disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the elder wand." The enchanted sky lit up above as the sun began to rise casting the two in a red gold glow. Harry re-caught the dark lords eye in time to hear him screech "Avarda Kadavra", simutaniously saying "Expelliarmus" himself in the hope to save himself one last time from the man stood before him. Sparks flew in all directions as the two created a perfect circle in the dirt and rubble at their feet. Eyes widened in fear for their saviors life, already so many lives had been lost at the hands of the Dark lord. The hall was filled with the sound of their struggles and the crackling of the two spells after they connected together with an almighty boom. Minutes that felt like hours passed by when finally the Dark lord fell. Roars of applause and praise filled the great hall momentarily drowning out all the depression from moments before. The Dark Lord to hurt no more. People ran forward to congradulate and thank their saviour when a bright green light formed at Voldemorts chest. "What in the name of merlins saggy y fronts is that" pointed Ron at the hovering light. All eyes trained on to the mysterious light not knowing what to do or why it's there. When all of a sudden the great hall darkened as all the candles were extinguished. "He's still alive." Cried Ron causing all eyes to turn to him.

"What?" Cried back Harry "Thats impossible Ron you know it is, we got all the Horcruxes there's no way for him to get back." Wipping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve he began to walk towards Ron to make him see sence when a tiny voice said "Look," All eyes turned to follow Hermiones finger "It's moving" Slowly Harry moved back to his place in the circle with his head cocked slightly to the right. He made his way closer to the source of the light. "Harry, no dont get closer to that thing." Cried Ginny with a tint of panic in her voice. She watched as the boy she loved made his way closer to the light until suddenly the circle he and voldemort had created lit up casting a bright red cage around him keeping him in and everyone else out and threw anyone in its vacinity out causing alot of people to fall on their neighbours. "HARRY" Cried many of the crowd until they heard "I'm ok is everyone else" The light cage began to dim so that the only evidence that it existed was the dim red glow in the engraved circles circumference. "Harry come on lets get out of here it doesn't feel right" said Ron as he made his way to grab Harrys arm but as he reached the circle a powerful blast hit him right in the chest causing him to fly straight into Seamus who was standing a few feet behind him. "RON" cried his family and friends "Harry, HARRY the light" everyone follwed his finger to see the light crash straight into Harrys chest. Silence pierced the early morning air as everyone stood in shock as Harry swayed on the spot. Ginny broke the silence with a piecing scream as she ran straight for the circle. "GINNY NOOOOOO" Cried Ron. "THE BARRIER!" but it just so happened that the barrier didnt effect her, she ran straight into Harry and held him in her arms. "Harry are you ok?" Whispered Ginny checking Harry's face for any sign of pain.

"I, I, I feel funny" Stuttered Harry and then he passed out.

**Please review :D thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Strips of lights passed by as he viewed the world through his eyelashes. One, two, three he counted until he began to wonder where he was. He tried to listen but nothing made sense, as if the world were made to speak some foreign language he wasn't told about. So he turned to his nose but that was not much better just picking up a clean and sterile smell he didn't recognise. Next he turned to his touch and found he couldn't bring himself to move as if some dead weight was weighing him down. So instead he tried his eyes. He lifted his heavy eye lids open further and was instantly emerged into a blurry, colour blending scene which he couldn't distinguish. Where could he possibly be, not one of his senses could bring back the memory he needed in order to remember what had happened. A cry closer to him made his thinking come to a stop "hr's arke ,Ron, Hr's arke, Harry afe yhu ohk?" In all of the gumbled words Harry heard the word Ron now that was something he remembered, Ron his friend, his best friend, he was here maybe he could help me he thought and Hermione, he'd recognise that voice anywhere. He slowly turned his head to face her but with all the effort it took him he passed out.

He woke to the sound of voices days later. He ached from head to toe but still nothing came back to him. He began to assess his limbs and found they were still to heavy to lift and his head was pounding. Someone opened the curtains and a blindingly bright light burnt the inside of his eye lids. "Close the curtains it's burning my eyes" Croaked Harry in a quite whisper. Two pairs of eyes looked at him in surprise. "Harry your awake, are you ok?" Squeaked Hermione as she ran towards him to occupy the empty seat beside his bed. The room was quite long and ocuppied ten simular beds five on each side of the room pushed right up against the walls. The walls were painted in a soft blue that blended into the light blue tiled floor. The light poured in, casting a rectangular shaped mark on the floor with a few lines made by the tree just outside. "Oh sorry mate i just thought it might be good to give you a little bit of light, you know, its what mum would of done" explained Ron closing the curtain and vacating the seat on Harrys left side. Harry occupied the bed closest to the window but furthest from the door so things were made more private. "Oh i almost forgot Ron your mum wanted us to tell her right away when he woke up, her and Ginnys been going beside her self all week I'll just go get them they'll be so pleased." She walked out the room leaving Harry and Ron in silence. Harry brought his gaze to the bed closest to the door with it's curtains drawn hiding the occupant of the bed. "You gave us a right scare there mate, what happened?" Asked Ron staring at Harry quizzingly. "To be honest mate I was gonna ask you the same thing I cant remember a thing." Replied Harry with a croak turning his eyes to stare at the door willing the silence to last a little longer before Hermione returned and the fussing started. "What nothing, nothing at all?" Harry shook his head drawing his eyes finally to look at Ron. "That's out of order mate after everything that happened." Reaching over to the bed side table Ron grabbed a bertie botts every beans and popped it into his mouth. "So what did happen?" Asked Harry Ron after flinching from the awful taste, opened his mouth and was about to explain when there was a crash from the other end of the room and a blur of red flew straight onto his chest. A pain shot straight through him causing him to cry out in constant pain. "Oh My God Harry I am so sorry healer, healer" Ginny screamed trying to get the nearest Healer she could find to help the man she loved. "Whats the matter?" spoke a small woman healer bursting into the room and spotting the huddle of people around the source of the screams. "It's Harry I think I hurt him!" The healer reached inside her bag and pulled out a clear bottle containing a purple liquid "Mr Potter, you need to stop shouting and open your mouth dear and i'll make it all better." Soothed the Healer but Harry curled up in a ball trying to contain the pain wasn't listening and carried on making noises of pain. "Right you must assist me in giving Mr Potter his potion," she addressed everyone else in the room. "Right you Miss gently restrain his legs, you two, his arms and you my dear keep his mouth open." As they all got to their given jobs, Mrs Weasley supporting his struggling legs and Hermione and Ron his arms, the healer moved into position with the bottle in hand. "Everyone ready?" After everyone gave the ok, Ginny with tears trecking down her face, prised open Harry's mouth long enough for the healer to pour some of the potion into his mouth. Silence filled the room as all the other occupants filled their lungs in relief as Harry once again lay in piece. Seconds later however a piercing scream filled the room as Harry rose into the air like a dummy as the others watched in fear and violently fell back onto the bed and started to squirm around like he was put under the cutiartus curse. "What's going on, what's wrong with him?" Screamed Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley. The healer just looked on in shock with no idea what was goin on. "Perhaps I can help" Said a quiet snide voice dressed all in black only just audible over Harrys screams of pain. "Snape, we... your supposed to be dead."

**Please review :D and i'll continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**As college is starting tomorrow the chapters will be submitted once a week unless i have time to publish more thanks for reading i really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter three

"Snape, we... your supposed to be dead!" Said Ron

"Thanks Mr Weasley but as you can all see I am clearly alive." Announced Snape rolling his sleeves up as he made his way over to Harry and pulled a bottle from the inside of his travelling cloak. "Wait" cried Hermione flinging herself in between Harry and Snape "How do we know your not here to finish Harry off?" Asked Hermione looking into Snapes black eyes.

"Well you don't, Miss Granger you'll just have to trust me." Said Snape glaring back into her eyes. "What like Dumbledore did you mean, look where that left him, dead in the ground." Shouted Ron in his anger, determined to get at Snape and was please to see him flinch. "Ronald how dare you speak like that about Professor Dumbledore" Mrs Weasley screeched taking a seat and holding her heart to calm herself down.

"Step aside Miss Granger if you wish me to save Mr Potters life." Hermiones face scrunched up in concentration and she finally decided to step aside. Snape stepped forward only to be stopped by a firm hand on his arm, spinning around he became face to face with a rosy faced Mrs Weasley.

"You cause that boy any more pain and I will duel you to the death Severus too many innocent people have lost their lives this week and i wont let there be anymore do you hear me?" Severus nodded, slowly removed her pointed finger from his face and shook her hand from his shoulder then finally turned back to Harry

"That wont be necessary" He brought the bottle up to his chest, pulled out the stopper and gently pressed his forearm into Harry's chest to keep him still and opened his mouth and poured in a little of the contents. Seconds later Harry stilled and once again they were surrounded by silence.

"You killed him you murderer he saved us all and now you killed him, first Dumbledore now Harry who's next..." Shouted Ron a brown and red blur running straight towards Snape only to be repelled by a protective shield.

"Wh, what the..." stumbled Ron trying to reach for his wand. "Look Ron he's breathing, he's not dead he's in a painless sleep..." Hermione stopped her protective shield and and once Ron got to his feet and only when he realised Harry was in fact breathing did he settle himself on the bed opposite Harry's and Hermione continued

"Professor how did... how did you do that, what did you give him, whats wrong with him, whys he like this?" She asked "Well if you've finished with the many questions then i may begin to answer them Miss Granger.

" Hermione blushed and ducked down to sit on the seat on Harrys right. "Well first you asked how i did that, yes?" After a tiny nod from Hermione and a long pause whilst Snape pulled down his sleeves and buttoned them up, he continued.

"Well to answer that i simply gave him an elixar I found of Dumbledores, the elixar of death." They all gasped and lifted their gaze to Snape to see if there is any truth behind his words. "The Elixar of death that, thats used in dire circumstances and reduces a person to something thats no better than being kissed by a dementor. You didn't hurt him you basically killed him." Hermione cried getting to her feet and checking Harry over. "I warned you Severus we duel to the death." Cracked up Mrs Weasley a tear strolling down her rosy cheek.

**Please review :D and i'll continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"If you'll listen to me, Harry will be fine it's very differcult to explain, but Dumbledore left me his orders." Explained Serverus trying to back himself out of the tight circle of angry faces surrounding him.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledores dead how can he give you orders, the mans mental as well as a murderer." Cried Ron putting an arm around Hermionies shoulder to comfort her a little as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Snape, Sn, snape outside now i refuse to do this in front of the children. "Now Mrs Weasley that isn't nessessary..." Said Snape looking back into the once warm but now harsh brown eyes. "Not nessessary, not nessessary i warned you Severus that if you hurt that poor boy any more than i would duel you, i warned you." Cried Mrs Weasley once again pointing a finger in his face only to remove it when Ron said "no he wont fight he's a coward he'd rather hurt the ones that stood up and protected him against Voldemort than fight him himself why would that change now he's dead." Shouted Ron watching Snapes face turn to dislike as he went on. "Thats not true i am just helping Harry to..." answered Snape.

"To what? You felt like putting him out of his misery, after all he went through you thought killing him would put him out of his misery you think he deserved this did you?" Cried Ron as his eyes filled with tears and the girls around him cried harder. Ginny sat on Harrys left curled up in a ball on the hard plastic chairs crying silently staring at Harrys peaceful face.

"I will explain everything when Harry wakes up I think he deserves answers more than any of us dont you think?" Asked Snape taking a seat in the other chair next to Harry's bed.

"In the mean time why don't you fill me in about what happened after Voldemort thought he killed me." He stared at Hermione hoping she was reasonable enough to give him the answers he needed. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ron

"When Harry wakes up, how do we know he'll wake up and this isn't just something to prolong your life?" Asked Ron wiping an escaped tear that was making it's way down his cheek. "Well Mr Weasley if he were as Miss Granger said no better than being kissed by a dementor would he do this?" He turned to Ginny and looked at her as the rest followed his gaze he said

"Miss Weasley kiss Mr Potter" Ordered Snape as he rearanged his robes around himself. Ginny looked up in shock at being addressed after being silent for what felt like hours as they all fought.

"What?" Hermione asked looking confused. "As you will proberly know Miss Granger when subjected to the Dementors kiss they are not eble to feel any emotions its as if their faces are made of stone. Yes?" Asked Snape and after a nod from Hermione he turned back to Ginny.

"So if i'm not mistaken when Miss Weasley kisses Harry he will react. So go ahead Miss Weasley." Ginny looked up expectantly to reach her mums gaze and after a tiny nod she stood over Harry and slowly brought her lips to his. After a few seconds she slowly and reluctently moved back to find a small smile spread across Harry's face. A second later it had vanished as his head slowly rolled over to the right. Smiles spread across everyones face as they realised Snape had in fact been telling the truth.

**Please review and i'll write more :D thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The sky outside began to darken as the five people were still gathered around the chosen ones bed. The hours silence still going on but for the quite snores and occassional shuffle of clothes as the younger three of the five turned in their sleep on two of the spare beds. The girls on the one closest to Harry, Ginny with her head layed on Hermionies shoulder and Hermionies arms wrapped around Ginnys. Whilst Ron curled up in a ball on the bed opposite. The only two that weren't asleep sat in silence, the woman's wand pointing towards the defenseless man for she had disarmed him earlier. Snape repositioned himself in his chair hoping to get comfortable and to finally give in to the sleep he spent hours fighting. "Molly is this really nessassary." Said Snape breaking the awkward silence and spreading his arms out wide. A loud snore issued from Rons mouth as he turned "spider... spider nooo" whimpered Ron and a silent snore told them he had fallen back to sleep. Snape removed his eyes from Ron and placed them back on Mrs Weasley deep brown eyes. Her cheeks turning an even brighter pink stared back at Snape in hatred.

"What?" She snarled turning her eyes away briefly to look at Harry and tears welled up before she took a deep breath and held them down. After a few more deep breaths she stood from her seat on the girls bed and stood before Snape pointing her wand an inch away from his greasy pointed nose. "What Snape holding you here? For allowing you to live when you distroyed Harrys life? How could you as if the poorboy hadn't been through enough already." Sniffed Mrs Weasley an anger tear welling up in her eye. Snape just looked on and briefly took a look at the wand inches from his face making him go cross-eyed for a while.

"I mean't the whole staying awake to make sure I don't run thing. I'm not going anywhere Molly, Harry deserves answers and I'm the only one who can give him them. So why don't you just lay down and rest, get some sleep we're all still going to be here in the morning as Harry's in no fit state to move and whilst he's here so am I. I know you've been fighting sleep just as much as I." Snape whispered rearranging his cloak to cover his body and laying his head gently on the head of the chair. Molly stepped from foot to foot trying to decide what to do, did she trust him and get some needed sleep or did she stay awake to make sure he stayed. Her family needed her and being awake all night would't help them much as she got awfully angry when she we tired. She was exausted and she did need to be 100% if Harry, when Harry she corrected herself, as she couldn't face him not ever waking up again, wakes up he would need her.

"Fine Snape but put one toe out of line and i will hear i am a very light sleeper you know." She yawned and settled in the seat on Harry's over side and rearranged her cloak to cover herself too and immediatly another soft snore filled overwise silent room as she fell asleep. Snape gave a little snide smile and closed his eyes and soon all the occupants were asleep.

Day light broke through the clouds as the morning sun rose once again and settled just over the tall buildings of London. The first occupants of the room began to stir and yawned away the sleep that lingered in the air. Ginny turned her eyes towards the one she loved wishing for him to wake only when he didn't she gently stretch her arms and legs and made her way off the bed to stand on her two feet flinching slightly as the cold floor touched the soles of her feet. She gently pulled her red hair from her face and tied it into a neat ponytail at the back of her head. Silently she crept over to Harry's bed and took the seat next to him placing his hand in hers.

"Harry I don't know if you can hear me or not but you need to wake up, we need you Harry we need your optimisim and you alway save others why can't you save yourself. Come on save your self Harry, save yourself." She cried laying her head down onto his hand pressing her lips gently to the back of his hand. She stayed like this for 5 minutes before she lifted her head and place a gentle kiss upon his forehead and placed her hand on his cheek as she said "I love you Harry James Potter i need you please come back to me." This time she placed a gentle kiss to his lips and pulled away a minute later to glance at his face. Slowly she backed away a tear making it's way down her face and turned to make her way to The bed opposite where her brother lay.

"Ron are you awake?" Asked Ginny silently above his head. After giving him a little shake he responded. "Urgh just one more minute please just one more minute mum" he said with a little grunt and turned away from her swatting his hand like he was trying to get rid of a fly. "Ginny it's ok just leave him to sleep he'll wake up soon." Whispered Hermione sitting up in the bed and patted the space next to her for Ginny to sit in. Hermionies bushy hair had fallen lose from the bobble she put it in before she had fallen asleep.

"I know but i wish Harry would, Hermione what if he wont ever wake up again i dont think i could bear losing him not now when we can finally be together." Ginny started to cry again and slowly wiped a tear that rolled down her face and looked up at the one who usually had an answer to everything. She walked cautiously walked back to the bed she slept in and sat where Hermione had indicated and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop the trembles erupting from her body.

"I know Ginny i hope so too, but we just have to stay strong for him, he wouldn't want us to be like this." Comforted Hermione wrapping an arm around Ginnys shoulder and stroked the hairs that escaped from the bobble behind her ear.

"But Harry was all about saving people and the one time he needed saving we failed him." She gave out a little sob and hid her head into Hermionies shoulder. A tear escaped from Hermionies eye and landed in her lap as she hushed Ginny into silence before she continued.

"I know Ginny, I know." Was all she replied and they both cried in each others arms trying to comfort each other. They cryed and cryed until all their tears were gone and just sat back thinking of all the great memories that they had of Harry.

"He'll be alright this is Harry we're talking about, Harry never stops fighting remember he was the one to defeat you know who and nearly died trying remember in our first and second year and their was the time when he nearly died trying to bring back Cedrics Digorys body. He will pull through this Ginny, he just has too, he can't do all of that and then end up dying because of a coward like Snape." Said Ron raising from his position on the bed and making his way to sit on the end of the girls bed and crossing his legs. The two girls stared at him in surprise of being heard when they thought everyone was asleep.

"Yeah your right Ron he never did give up so why should he start now." Said Hermione wiping her eyes and sitting up a little straighter. She pulled out her bobble then slowly and carefully put her hair back into a messy ponytail then settle back down on the pillow and placed her arms in her lap.

"Yeah I usually am." Laughed Ron making the girls join in. He turned to look at Harry and it brought back all of the memories they had.

"Remember the time when Harry gave his felix felicis up in order to protect us beacuse he knew something bad was going to happen. He had a nack for that didn't he ha always knew when something was going to happen remember in first year when he knew Snape was going to go after the stone that day." Ron said staring expectantly at Hermione.

"But it was professor Quirrel under the influence of Voldemort that tried to steal the stone Ron not Snape." Ron and Ginny flinched at the sound of the dark lords name. "You know Voldemort can't hurt us anymore so whats using his name going to do?" Hermione asked looking at the two waiting for an answer.

"Yeah i know it was Quirrel so Harry got mixed up as to who but Snape alway was the type to go do something like that anyone would of expected him." Said Ron ignoring Hermiones question. He scratched his head and turned to look a Harry and suddenly a realisation kicked in.

"Where's Snape?" Cried Ron leaping from the bed and spinning around trying to look at every bit of the dull lit room in search for Snape but coming up empty. He made his way to the end bed and pulled back the curtain but again no sign of Snape. Running he poked his head out the door and looked down the empty corridor. Gently closing the door behind him not wanting to disturb Harry he ran back toward the seat where Mrs Wealsey sat silently sleeping.

"Mum, mum wake up where's Snape?" Said Ron roughly shaking his mum willing her to realise his urgency. Her eyes fluttered as she took in the shape of her youngest son's urgent face.

"What... whats the matter... Ron what's the matter wheres Ginny is she okay? What about Harry and Hermione?" muttered Molly turning to look at the others and sighing in relief when she found them staring back at her healthy and Harry sound asleep in his bed. A quiet moan escaped Harrys lips as he turned in his bed ruffling the covers and causing them to slip a little. Ginny hopped from her bed and wrapped him back up in the warm blankets feeling she needed to do something to help him revive even if it was just keeping him warm in the mean time.

"No mum everyone's fine it's Snape he's gone." Cried Ron willing his mum to realise what he was saying. Mrs Weasley blinked a few times until realisation settled in her eyes widened as she scanned the room for the dark eyes but came up empty.

"Snapes gone?" Asked Mrs Weasly Asking for Ron to comfirm what she thought she heard him say.

"Yes mum Snapes gone he's not here." Said Ron anger rising to his red cheeks. She couldn't believe it he lied, she left him to sleep and he lied, he left and ran away even after everything he said last night about not leaving aslond as Harry remained here. She trusted him and he just manipulated her into believing him just like he did Dumbledore. Suddenly the urgency of the situation took hold and she couldn't believe she had waisted so long he could be any where by now. Ron just stared at his mother in aggitation waiting for her to respond but her eyes stared at the wall behind him as she thought.

"Nooo we've got to find him. Send for your father Ron, and Bill, Charlie too we've got to find him." Cried Mrs Weasley jumping from her seat and ready for action. Ron jumped as she shouted her instructions at him and stepped aside as Mrs Weasley pushed past him to get to the double doors to peer down the corridors then to look out the window to see no sign of Snape anywhere.

"Right Ronald why are you still here? He could be anywhere by now. Right we need to get a search party out he cant't get away we need to find him." Cried Mrs Weasley pacing up and down the room in front of Harrys bed with her hands held together behind her back. All the while Ginnys eyes never wavered from Harrys peaceful face.

"Find who?" Said a voice entering the room leaving the swinging doors behind him. Snape had returned.

**Hope your enjoying the story. Please review and i'll write more :D let me know if you prefer the stories to be short and sweet or long and detailed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"You. Where have you been we thought you'd done a runner." Shouted Ron standing up from his seat on the bed. Slowly he crossed his arms across his chest and out of habit gave a quick glance over at the unconcious Harry Potter where he lay still but for the little rising and falling of his chest.

"I went out to get some tea and coffee for everyone, _not_ that it has anything to do with you where i go Mr Wealsey." He made his way over to Harrys bed side table, silently and gently placed the tray of tea and coffee down. Without turning to look at any of the eyes he felt burning into the back of his neck he bent down to make himself some tea and biscuits. Slowly pouring the milk into his cup and bringing it to his lips to take a sip. Once he was happy that his tea was made to his liking he turned back around to take in the glares from the others.

"Don't mind me help yourselves i've brought enough for everyone." Said Snape moving aside to sit in the unoccupied seat on Harrys right and raising his arm to point to the trays. The others looked at each other and then at Snape as if he were mental, they all finally sat down ignoring the tea and coffee then sat in silence. A bird tweeted outside the window as it spread it's wings feeling the fresh morning air spread through its feathers. The sun shone in casting a little light throught the closed curtains.

"I brought biscuits aswell, it would be a shame to waste them." Tutted Snape making small conversation to move the murderous glares away him. Minutes past as Snape slowly dunked his biscuits in his tea and the others sat in silence watching him in shocked as he carried on as if everything was normal.

"The tea will get cold if you don't drink it." Said Snape dunking the last of his biscuits into his tea and bringing it to his mouth to eat. Once Snape finally drunk the last of his tea he settled the cup back onto the tray, sighed loudly and gave a little stretch as he changed position in his seat. He raised his eyes back to face the others looking at each of them in turn as they glared back at him, the only sign of movement in the room.

"Ummmp" Groaned Harry in his sleep, all faces to turned to watch him expectantly with helded breath. Ron, Ginny and Hermione who had all rushed to his side slouched back to sit in their beds disappointed as he rolled back over and continued to quietly snore peacefully once more in dreamland.

"I guess he will be ok, I mean he wouldn't of been able to do that if he had been kissed by a dementor." Sighed Hermione in relief. A small smile spread across her face as she turned her reasuring face to Ginny who smiled back. Hermione placed her arm back around Ginny and gave her a little squeeze.

"You do know Miss Granger that Potter wasn't actually kissed by a dementor." Muttered Snape one side of his mouth twitching up trying to lighten up the mood a little but doing the exact opposite as the others murderous glares burned his eyes. Hermione blushing bright red turned her face away from Ginny to look at the glistening floor as she replied.

"I know but that would of been what the effects were like if the Elixar of death had worked in the way it was surposed to." Whimpered Hermione to the floor only looking up briefly to look at Snape when she finished who just stared back at her in disbelief don't any of these people know how to take a joke thought Snape as he began to adjust his sleeves by pulling them back down to his wrists and fastening the buttons.

"He'll soon be back to normal and when we get him home he'll be out on his broom playing quidditch with you lot before you know it." Smiled Mrs Weasley staring longingly at Harry hoping for him to wake.

"If Harry wants to live with you." Said Snape looking up into Mrs Weasleys face as she in turn looked back in shock. Her face froze as she really took in what he was saying. What if he was right she thought what if Harry didn't want to live with them, she thought he liked staying with them during the holidays but maybe she was wrong maybe he didn't like to stay with them but where would he go he didn't have anyone else.

"Of course Harry will want to live with us where else is he going to go. Back to the dursleys?" Laughed Ron looking at the others to laugh too but returned his gaze back to Snape when he found none.

"Of course not the Dursleys have moved on." Said Snape looking back at Ron in surprise for having suggested it. Rons face burned red as he looked on in embarrasment, he turned his face to look up at his mother but she didn't give any sign of knowing her youngest son was looking at her so he carried on.

"Then where Snape? With you?" Laughed Ron this time gaining a few giggles from Hermione and Mrs Weasley. Ginny shifted on the bed not moving her eyes from the one she loved. Snape feeling cornered, stood and moved towards the window and perched himself on the ledge.

"Well yes that was where i was heading Mr Weasley." Confirmed Snape pulling down on his sleeves out of habit and wrapping his cloak tigher around him as a cool breeze wafted in through the open window. A high pitched laugh came from the corner where Mrs Weasley stood with one hand on her stomach trying to contain the nervous laughter that escaped her lips. Snape stared on in disgust as she laughed at him and soon Ron began to join in making him more angrier than he had been in ages.

"What you expect Harry to want to stay with you? Rather than live with us we're the only family he has left if you think that then you really don't know Harry at all." Cried Mrs Weasley in hysterics walking over and grabbing Harrys hand in hers and sitting down on Harry's left. Silence filled the room once more and the only sound that was heard was the shuffling of feet out in the corridor beyond the double doors.

"Maybe so but Dumbledore did." Said Snape looking at Mrs Weasleys shocked face once more for this was the last thing she expected to hear. It was Ron though who responded, Standing up and bringing himself to his full height he said "Again with the Dumbledore thing, he's dead and he's not coming back." Snapes eyes wavered as Rons words pierced Snapes heart, Dumbledore had been like a father to him and he never wanted him dead. Silence spread through the room once more as he thought about his father figure.

The silence was broken by Rons whispered shouts "He would never live with you Snape, he hated your guts." Said Ron trying to reasure himself that his best friend would of course prefer to live with his friends rather than his most disliked teacher. "He hated you and so did his parents so its a genetic hate that you can't over come." His eyes began to water as he thought about Lily, she too had died because of him the two people he loved the most died at his hands, maybe he was a coward, for had he stood up to voldemort like Dumbledore had told him to in the first place maybe they would both be here alive today thought Snape looking back at Harrys unconsious face, he's all thats left of Lily Evans, the only living thing to show that she even existed.

"I don't care he is never going to live with you do you hear me Severus never, Harry belongs with us now." Shouted Mrs Weasley standing still hand in hand with Harry. Hands shaking she took a deep breath and brought her gaze to the double doors as they slammed with a bang revealing Mr Weasley with his glasses slightly ascue.

"Sorry Molly i've been at the office all day trying to clear up some of the problems the war created." He walked halfway across the room and met up with Mrs Weasley and placed a careful kiss on her forehead. "What is it Molly?" He asked as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt and placed them firmly back on his nose. He brought his eyes up to look into hers lovingly as she answered.

"Nothing Arthur, Severus just thinks that Harry would rather live with him than live with us." She gave a little uncertain laugh and looked up into his blue eyes waiting for reassurance to come.

"What?" Said Mr Weasley stepping around Molly stopping a few steps away from Snape and folding his arms across his chest. "Is this true?" He asked gazing straight down into Snapes eyes trying to work out his lies.

"Yes." Confirmed Snape looking straight back at him clearly not faised by the fustration looking back at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Theres no way Harry would rather stay with you." Laughed Mr Weasley returning back to Mollys side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and gently squeezing her to show he was on her side and there was no way Harry would want to stay with him.

Ginny and Hermione their gazed fixed on Harry's face flinched in excitment as they saw his eyes flicker only for them to stay shut. Disappointment spread across both faces as their shoulder slouched and they sat more firmly on the bed. Hermione chanced a glance at Ginny and see her lifeless eyes staring blankly at Harrys face.

"Maybe we should let Potter decide." Said Snape a little smile spread on his face as his eyebrows raised and stood to once again occupy the chair on Harrys Right.

"Decide what" Croaked a little hoarse voice no one was expecting. Harrys eyes fluttered open to find six faces staring back at him in shock seconds past until he heard a chorus of voices shout.

"Harry!"As they all gathered around his bed.

**Hope your enjoying the story so far, review and let me know what you think of the story so far it wont be long now until Harry finds out what happened on that day and why. Also if you have any suggestions to what you want to see later on feel free to let me know. Please review and i'll write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Harry you're awake." Cried Hermione reaching a hand over and grabbing his to give it a gentle squeeze. Harry looked around at all the different faces smiling back at him all except one.

"Yeah Harry you gave us a right scare there mate." Said Ron perching on the end of his bed. Ignoring the others he glared back at the dark greasy haired man stood before him at the end of his bed looking odd compared to the rest.

"I thought you were dead, i saw you die." Said Harry staring at Snape waiting for an answer all eyes in the room followed Harrys and looked deep into the dark narrowed ones.

"Always with the stupid questions Potter as you can all see i am clearly alive and well thank you." Retorted Snape keeping his eyes glued on Harrys questioning eyes determined not to be the first to look away. Squinting his eyes back at Snape trying to figure out how he could possibly be standing before him, he had definately seen Snape die at Voldemorts hands. Slowly shaking his head he remembered the conversation he over heard before.

"What was you talking about before? What do i have to decide?" Asked Harry looking expectantly into all their eyes but skipping past the cold black ones. Minutes past as they all just stared at the floor or in any direction but at Harry. Frustrated Harry fixed his eyes on to his friends in turn.

"Hermione? Ron? Ginny? Will someone just tell me or i will think it's something bad which would be normal considering the circumstances i've been through." Thought Harry more to himself than the others. His friends all looked at their feet as if their shoes had suddenly become the most exciting thing they have ever seen, all except Ron who brought his gaze to Harry's and finally gave Harry the answer he was waiting for.

"Well you see mate, we were talking about you know since you know whos gone and the protection thing has broken then maybe you would like to live at the burrow with us..." Ron paused slightly trying to examine Harrys face for any sign of emotion whether good or bad but he found none so he continued.

"... But then Snape had this crazy idea that you would want to live with him. I mean he is completely mental thinking..." However the rest of Rons sentence was drowned out as Harry brought his eyes back to Snapes.

"Is that true did you really want me to come live with you?" Asked a puzzeled Harry deepening his gaze trying to see into the dark mans soul, to see if he was genuine, for Harry still couldn't seem to trust this man even after seeing what the pensive held. After all it was his fault him parents and Dumbledore died there was no excuse for killing him even if the old man did ask him too it was still wrong.

Holding his gaze Snape replied. "Yes that is correct and i still do Harry. I think it best as i am the only one to give you the answers you seek, and should anything happen to you i am more than qualified to help you. It was Dumbledores dying wish for the two of us to get along now the dark lord really has gone." Harry stared back in disbelief, was it true, was Dumbledores dying wish really for him and Snape to get along but he knew Harrys hatred for Snape and vice versa but then if Snape were lying what were his true intentions for wanting Harry to live with him thought Harry everything he had heard in the last minute swirling around in his head.

"If it is your wish Harry, i could help you to over come what has happened in the past week or so but we have to do it alone." Said Snape looking back reasuringly to show Harry he was genuine.

"What why? Whys he got to be alone? Me and Hermione have been there for him right from the start and were was you? Oh yeah making his life a misery, Dumbledore trusted us to help Harry destroy the horcruxes so why wouldn't he let us help him throught this aswell?" Asked Ron going red in the face as his anger built, Snape opened his mouth to speak but was cut across by a quiet voice.

"Ron stop it. I can't think." Said Harry looking up at Ron then resting his eyes on the sheet covering his body.

"Harry you can't seriously be buying this, it's clearly a trap to get you on your own and kill you? It's Snape Harry, Snape." Urged Ron looking back at Harry willing him to remember the guy they both loathed so much.

"Mr Weasley the next few weeks will be very tiring for Mr Potter and its something he has to do alone. There are alot to get through which Potter if he is going to do what i tell him he will need no distractions, if Harry decides he wants to tell you later on then so be it but until then Potter and i have work to do. I have no intentions to kill Potter and i never will." Said Snape clearing the air of all the bad energy lingering around everyone.

"Molly can i have a word outside in private there are a few things i need to discuss." Molly surprised to be addressed jumped a little and and gave a small nod following Snape towards the double doors and after one last glance at her children left the room. Silence followed as Harry tried to make things sound right in his head the swirling thoughts all colliding together making his head hurt. Rubbing his forehead he followed a bird taking flight from the nest in the tree just outside the window only bringing his thoughts to the back of his mind when he heard his name whispered from his left.

"Harry, are you okay?" Asked Hermione seeing him rub his forehead and the look on his face. Clearly brought back from his thoughts he took a minute to gather his answer but never had time to say it.

"Listen mate Snapes a..." Said Ron but got cut off short as Harry replied.

"Not now Ron all this is giving me a headache can we change the subject for a while? What have you lot been up to these last few days?" Asked Harry taking the water jug to make himself a drink but finding himself still to weak to move it. A small hand wrapped around his holding the jug offering to pour the water for him. Once the plastic cup was filled a centimetre from the rim, Harry found himself drinking from the cup held by Ginny. The water wetting his, just moments before, dry mouth.

"Nothing much mate we were to worried about you, mum was going beside herself trying to take care of you..." Explained Ron looking a bit grim. He red face slowly turning pink as the embarassment from before died down.

"What happened Harry?" Asked Hermione placing her hand over Harrys and looking sympathetically into his eyes. Harry not understanding what she mean't just stared back confused.

"I mean what happened that night when you first woke up, do you remember?" Asked Hermione sitting down on the side of his bed and waited patiently for an answer. Harry thought for a moment, he remembered that night alright. How could he forget it, he had been in the worst pain imaginable, every part of his body had seared in pain as if a thousand cruicatus curses had been fired at him all at once and being submerged into the firery depths of a burning fire.

"Harry... was it me... was it me that caused you to be in pain." Cried Ginny a tear escaped and slowly made it's way down her face. Looking up at her he brought his eyebrows down causing them to end up in a v and slowly lifted his hand to reach her face. Cupping her cheek in his hand he wiped the fallen tear away with his thumb. She gently placed her hand over his and gave him a gentle smile which he returned then he placed his hand back beside him.

"I remember talking to Ron and then suddenly i felt weird i don't really remember exactly but my chest just didn't real right and then you guys came back..." He indicated to Hermione and Ginny by nodding in their direction. "... and then thats when it happened, i've never felt anything like it, it was the worst pain imaginable." Just then Ginny flinched and sobbed a littlle louder allowing the her guilt to become clear. "Hey it wasn't your fault Gin it was bound to happen. I felt it before you came in anything could of caused it, whatever it was it just so happened you touched me first." He brought his hand from the bed and reached for hers placing it in his hand on the bed beside him. After checking Ginny was ok he he carried on.

"It started here," he pointed at his chest right where the unexplained light had hit him a week ago. "and then stared to spread across to the rest of my body, it was like i was burning and no one seemed to notice, i was hoping one of you would put the fire out but i couldn't speak or move all i could do was scream." Remembered Harry shuddering from the thought of the pain he had been in hoping silently to never have to experience it ever again.

"Oh Harry it must of been absolutely awful" Cried Hermione placing a hand on his leg and patting it gently.

"We just felt so useless, there you were screaming out in pain and all we could do was just stand on and watch it was awful not knowing what was happening." Explained Ginny sobbing just letting the tears fall free down her face and taking a seat by Harrys side. Shuffling over in his bed Harry made room for Ginny to lean over and rest her head on his shoulder where he wrapped his hand around hers after removing her hair from her face.

"What did you need to talk to me about Severus?" Asked Mrs Weasley once they were clear of the double doors leading back into the room with the others. Looking to his left and then his right Snape slowly backed up into a room, dragging Mrs Weasley with him.

"What's going on Severus what are we doing in here?" Asked a worried Mrs Weasley as Snape shut the door behind them and made his way to the other side of the room leaving Mrs Weasely closest to the door. Spinning around to face her he slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand.

"What, what do think you are doing?" Shouted Mrs Weasley as Snape pointed his wand at her fumbling in her cloak trying to get her own wand free of the fabric to defend herself.

"Then what happened?" Asked Hermione brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing i woke up to hear you all talking." Said Harry watching as Hermiones face fell in confusion. Ron and Ginny just looked at each other in concern. "You don't remember Snape giving you the elixar?" Asked Hermione looking at Harrys face crunch up in concentration.

"No, what elixar?" Asked Harry looking at the other three in turn waiting for their answer.

"Harry, Snape saved your life if it wasn't for him i don't think we would be having this conversation right now. Harry he gave you the elixar of death." Gasped Hermione but only when she didn't recieve the shock she was after from Harry she went on to continue. "Harry the elixar of death is used to kill people or at least put them into a state no better than being kissed by a dementor. We thought he had killed you until you smiled when Ginny kissed you." Explained Hermione, Harry stared on in shock and only at the end did he look towards Ginny whos face reddened with embarrassment.

"It was Snapes idea he explained that someone who had drank the elixar of death wouldn't be able to convey emotions so when i kissed you and you smiled it proved you were going to be ok but it didn't stop us from worrying. Mum kept watch on Snape all night a few nights ago and you know how she gets if she doesn't get any sleep." Explained Ginny her cheeks fading to a dull pink. Staring at the twinkling green eyes staring back at her she felt at home, the happiest she had felt in ages as she realised this a smile spread across her face shocking Harry into smiling too.

"What you smiling at?" Asked Harry the smile carved into his face, he loved to see her happy, it made him happy also. She shook her head and replied. "Nothing i'm just so happy your back." She brought her lips to his and gently kissed him and seconds later withdrew to lay her head back down into the hollow of his neck and shoulder, her head fitting like a puzzel piece.

A bright red light seared straight past Mrs Weasleys ear and hit the door. Mrs Weasley ducked and dived into a seat lined up against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing? I knew it all along Snape." Muttered Mrs Weasley holding her chest trying to get her breath back.

"What are you talking about Molly?" Asked Snape innocently taking the seat set underneath the window.

"You trying to kill me, i knew i couldn't trust you." Said Mrs Weasley finally able to release her wand from her cloak and pointing it at Snape whos face turned into recognition. Lowering his wand and placing it on the seat beside him he felt inside his robes and pulled out a small white envelope.

"I was meerly casting a spell to stop us being heard Molly as i have already told you i wish none of you any harm i am just following Dumbledores orders." Explained Snape placing the envelope on the table and sliding it closer to Mrs Weasley for her to pick up. Reaching forward to retrieve the letter she found it addressed to her, she looked up at Snape wondering what it could contain.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore explaining what must happen in order for Harry to live his live. I hope you will begin to trust me Molly after all we are on the same side even if it didn't always seem like it." Said Snape slowly turning up the sides of his mouth into an awkward smile, Snape never smiled.

The sky outside began to darken, the sun had started to settle behind the fluffy white clouds and the stars began to shine when the adults finally came back into the room. Ron sat on one side at the end of Harrys bed whilst Hermione occupied the other both holding hands over Harry's legs were the first to look up and acknowledge the adults as Mrs Weasley lead them back in Snapes Cloak trailing behind them.

"What's going on?" Asked Ron looking at his mum but she didn't answer instead she slowly shook her head and looked at Harry.

"How are you dear? You feel ok? You look a bit peaky but thats to be expected." She said not waiting for an answer, then began to fuss over all their surrounding, tidying everything just for something to do.

"I've made up my mind, i think i would like to live with Snape if thats ok with you?" Asked Harry looking at Snape whos eyes widened in surprise for he said he would but he never believed him I guess Dumbledore really does know everything thought Snape a smile made his face look slightly younger and less mean.

"Of course." Said Snape looking back at Harry and then at Mrs Weasley who had temporarily paused in her cleaning.

"What?" Said a shocked Ron standing up and dropping Hermiones hand.

**Thanks for reading please review. What does everyone think of Harry and Ginny do you want them to stay together or split up.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"If what Snape says is right then i need to do this, i need answers Ron and he's the only one who can give me them." Explained Harry sitting up straighter to reach the confused looks from his friends hoping one of them would understand.

"But how do you know he's not lying?" Asked Ron trying to understand what Harry was thinking because he knew his best friend would never want to live with Snape.

"I don't Ron but i knew Dumbledore and it does sound like something he would do, the pensive proved Snape was on our side all along." Reasoned Harry willing for him to understand.

"Harry are you sure this is what you what?" Piped you Hermione looking sincerly into Harrys eyes.

"Yes this is what i need Hermione i need to do this to understand." Said Harry hoping at least she would understand and was surprised to see she did.

"Then i support you Harry you alway did know what was best even if i didn't agree with you so i'm not going to make the same mistake again. If there is anything you need i am only an owl away." Said Hermione standing up from the bed and reaching over to kiss his forehead and smiling softly at him whilst sitting back down.

"Thanks Hermione that means a lot." Smiled Harry and then turning to Ginny who sat smiling at him but tears welled up in her eyes. "Gin?" Asked Harry looking at her expectantly.

"I will always support you Harry no matter what you choose to do and if you feel this is the right decision then i agree." She leaned forward slightly and Harry met her half way to plant his lips onto hers. Together they hung onto each other their kiss turning into a hug and finally they released each other with a smile.

"Mate, I'm trying to understand i really am but it's Snape Harry, Snape. He's always plotting something remember, we spent our every year at school trying to catch him out why stop now?" Asked Ron keeping his eyes trained on Harry.

"What reason does he have to hurt me Ron? Voldemorts dead, the death eaters have dispearsed there is no reason." Said Harry flicking his eyes to Snape who still held his head high even through hearing Harry and Rons plans to catch him out because he understood, he never was nice to either of the boys especially Harry. Ron was stuck for an answer because he couldn't find a reason either but that didn't make him like Snape, he still couldn't trust him and this was his best friend that was talking about going to live with him.

"Ron, Harry is right maybe he would be better off living with Snape after all Dumbledore was a very intelligent wizard and if he thinks Harry going to live with Snape is the best option for him then he's proberly right he always was." Said Mrs Weasley stilling her hands from tidying and standing up straight to give a weak smile in Harrys direction.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. Am not going to be far Ron, it's not as if i'm going away for ever it's only going to be a few weeks. Right?" He asked Snape turning to look at him and seeing him give a nod. "See just think of it as the school holidays we always seperated for a few weeks before i came to stay." Said Harry trying to reasure himself as well as Ron for he had become used to having his two best friends by his side. Just then a healer barged through the double doors breaking up any conversation they were having.

"Oh sorry am i interupting anything?" She asked pausing in her step and looking around the room at all the glum faces watching her. Feeling a little awkward she began to back out of the room.

"No it's ok, come in." Said Harry smiling giving her some reasurance as she made her way over towards the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling Mr Potter?" She asked him eyeing his face for any sign of pain as she felt his chest. A tiny wince escaped his face as her gentle cold fingers pressed against his skin. "A little sensitive still i see, can you just squeeze my finger for me please." Harry lifted his hand slowly using a lot of energy just to do something so simple and squeezed as hard as he could but barely making any pressure.

"And still weak i see. But if there is nothing else wrong and if you're up for it then i think you could go home i don't see any reason for keeping you here." Said the healer checking all of Harrys limbs to make sure everything is ok. "Can you just wiggle your toes... yes good. Well you can leave in the morning i will make all the preparations ready for then, but for now I think Mr Potter could do with some sleep. It will be very tiring for him in the morning so he needs all the rest he can get." She began ushering everyone out of the room with her arms spread wide.

"We'll be back in the morning Harry to see you off." Said Hermione who then followed everyone out of the room leaving just Harry and Ginny alone. Slowly bending down she placed her lips to his forehead. "See you in the morning Harry. I love you." She whispered and leaned back down when Harry pulled down on the front of her robes. "I love you too." He said and roughly pushed his lips upon hers and forcing them open. The urgency of his kiss was driving her crazy. She moved in closer intensifying the kiss further and slowly let his tongue combine with her own. A moan escaped his lips as her hand tangled in his messy hair. The sound of the door opening brought the two apart making them both turn to see the intruder.

"Oh sorry i didn't mean... Ginny your mum wants to know whats holding you?" Said Hermione her face flushing a bright shade of scarlet. Ginny nodded and watched Hermione leave the room once more. She turned back to face him and a second later Harry brought his eyes back to hers. "I love you Harry James Potter and don't you ever forget that." She said gently kissing his lips one last time and then turned to leave the room. Shocked by her quick exit he allowed his eyes to follow her body and only once she had gone did he close his eyes.

Morning came and Harry was still asleep. Bright light suddenly pierced his eyes and the first sign of voices caught Harrys attention.

"God Ron do you ever stop eating?" Asked Hermiones voice, opening his eyes he saw Mrs Weasley fussing with the curtains. Explains the blinding light thought Harry rolling over onto his back.

"Oh Harry your awake." Said Hermione ignoring Rons grunting response which caused him to spit out bits of food around the room and turned to Harry. "How are you feeling." She asked taking a seat by his side and feeling his forehead. He was not sure why so just looked at her and gave a little smile. "I'm fine Hermione a bit stiff but otherwise fine." He lifted his hand up and brought Hermiones from his head and down onto the sheets covering him and she gave his a little squeeze.

"Good your going to need every bit of your energy today Mr Potter do you think you can manage it?" Asked the healer fussing around him making sure everything was ready for him to leave. Rolling back the sheets to reveal Harry in his pyjamas. She leaned over to her trolley and pulled out some nicely ironed clothes and placed them in his lap. Giving Mrs Weasley a grateful smile for bringing them in he then turned to the healer who smiled and indicated for him to start getting changed. "Would you like to give Mr Potter a hand please." She asked Ron making sure all the girls were out of the way before she closed the curtains around the two boys. Snape then decided to make his entrance gliding along the room like he was walking on air.

"Nice of you to turn up Severus better late then ever." Said Mrs Weasley folding her arms across her chest. "Harry's just getting changed then he should be ready to go." Said the healer waiting with her hand on the curtain and the other on her trolley by her side carrying a tray of food.

"He's ready." Said Ron opening the curtain to reveal Harry sat up in bed wearing a top and jeans. The healer pulled back the curtain that seperated Harry from the others and brought her trolley up beside his bed.

"Here honey i brought you some food. You've got tomato soup and a nice jelly to eat to give you some energy for the day ahead." Smiled the healer placing the tray on Harry's lap for him to eat. He smiled his thanks, picked up his spoon and dipped it into the orange liquid. "Oh and once your done drink this it will give you an extra boost of energy." Said the healer placing a little paper cup of the edge of his tray. Minutes past as Harry ate not listening to anything other than the birds singing outside as the others went over the plan to get Harry to his new home. The last bite of his jelly left Harry feeling strangely full putting his spoon down he reached over and grabbed the small cup and poured the contense down his throat.

"Arrr, are we finshed sweety?" Asked the healer cleaning his dishes away and placing them back onto her trolley. Then she made her way to the end of the bed and pulled off the sheets and roughly shoved then in the trolley into a little bin hiding inside. The double doors swung open to reveal a stooped old man pushing in a wheelchair. No way thought Harry after everything that's happened i'm going to be leaving in a wheelchair but little did he know that later he would be grateful.

"Right Mr Potter are you ready to move?" Asked the healer taking hold of the wheelchairs handle and pushing it towards his bed. After a tiny nod from Harry she moved it into position ready for him to ocuppy. Sliding his legs off the bed he shifted his body to the edge of the bed and found himself exausted so exausted that it took most of his energy to stay up right.

"You ok Harry you've gone all pale? Is he supposed to do that?" Asked Hermione looking between the healer and Harry. The healer nodded and went to Harrys side to support him. "I'm fine Hermione." Said Harry slightly out of breath, then he sat there trying to gain his breath back.

"Would you mind giving me a hand in helping Harry stand?" Said the healer looking to Mrs Weasley for help who immediatly nodded and grabbed Harrys other arm. "Right Mr Potter when you've got your breath back and your ready give us a sign and we'll try to get you in the wheelchair okay." She said placing her own hands back on Harrys arm. A few minutes later when he found himself feeling better he nodded to himself.

"I'm ready." He said looking up at the healer and urging himself to get ready. "Right Harry you're going to have to stand up and spin yourself around so you can sit in the wheel chair ok." Harry just gave a little nod and tried to concentrate all his energy on getting into the chair. Forcing all his weight onto his legs he managed to stand for a second before his legs began to give way. Supporting his weight Mrs Weasley and the healer shifted Harry in their grips so he could turn around. Clinging onto their shoulder Harry finally managed to turn his back tot he chair and the two women slowly lowered him down onto the cushioned seat of the wheelchair. Finally in the seat Harry clung to his chest gasping in the air surrounding them.

"Harry dear are you ok?" Asked the healer kneeling before the wheelchair to take a look at his face. "Harry, Harry can you hear me?" Asked the healer when she recieved no answer, lifting his head up to look into his eyes. Everyone looked on in horror as Harry didn't reply. A black shape moved forward from behind the curtain of people standing in the way.

"Harry, Harry look at me." Said Snape moving in front of him meaning the healer had to move aside. "Is it your chest again?" Asked Snape reaching into his pocket and rummaging around for a while. "Is it the burning pain again Harry." Harry tightened his hand on his chest clenching his hand into a fist around his t-shirt but gave no answer. "Harry i need to know is it the same feeling as before?" Asked Snape urging him to give an answer. Finally Harry gave a tiny nod which allowed Snape to know exactly what he needed. "Right Harry you need to drink this ok." Said Snape pulling out a small bottle from inside his robes and pulling out the stopper. Lifting up his hand he gently leaned back Harrys head and opened his mouth to pour in all of the contense from the bottle. The instant Harry swallowed his hand began to unclench as the pain died.

"Is that better?" Asked Snape slowly standing up and placing a hand on Harrys shoulder. After a tiny nod Harry rested his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes in relief. "Thankyou." Said Harry reopening his eyes to see Snapes face. "Right lets get you home so you can rest." Harry just nodded and closed his eyes letting Snape take control. Someone began to wheel him out of the door but then suddenly stopped. Rons hand had wrapped around Snapes arm.

"What you did there, it well... thanks." Said Ron looking Snape straight in the eyes. "I understand now why he has to do this, just promise me one thing." Asked Ron keeping his eyes trained on Snapes. "Promise me you'll look after him no matter what, promise me you'll keep him safe. There are still people out there who would love to see him dead." Said Ron hoping he was man enough to look after him, Snape nodded "Of course i give you my word, Harrys not going anywhere." Said Snape giving Ron a small reasurring smile Ron had never expected to see on this mans face. Thinking Snape was telling the truth Ron released him and watched as he took his best friend away hoping he was doing the right thing.

**Thanks for reading please review, let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The sun pierced his closed eye lids as he was wheeled out of St mungos hospital by the man dressed in black. Muggles walked past oblivious to the two people who had just emerged from the deserted shop window. They strolled down the street in silence neither knowing what to say to the other plus Harry was enjoying the silence.

"I thought we would get home the muggle way Potter, its not too far from here." He said keeping his grip on the handles of the wheel chair. Harry just hummed a little yes and continued to enjoy the slight breeze brushing against his face. Traffic moved around them in a blur as they moved closer to their home both dying for a drink to wet their dry mouths. As the gate to their home approached Snape broke their silence once more.

"This is it, number 24." He said raising his hand to point out the house unaware Harrys eyes had remained closed this whole time. Slowly he allowed the late afternoon sun to fill his eyes as he took his first glimse of his new home. It was a thin building that raised to reach three floors a bit like Sirius' house only smaller he thought taking in the view before him. A little metal fence surrounded the house keeping the overgrown weeds from escaping into the surrounding streets. This house looked dark and grubby compared to the rest but thats what Harry liked the most, he'd spent most of his life being surrounded by unnaturally clean houses so much so that he hated them. The gate swung open with a squeak and slowly Snape pushed him over the uneven paving up towards the old wooden front door. The door opened to reveal a long passageway with different rooms branching off and the foot of the stairs hidden behind the open door. The dull light made by the candles mounted on the walls, temporarily brightened by the sun through the open door, lit up the faded wall paper peeling from the walls.

"Well this is it, this will be your home for the next few weeks." Said Snape pushing Harry in front of the stairs so he could move to shut the door. Darkening the corridor light enough to make Harrys eyes to have to adjust. "Your room is on the first floor but before i take you up there i think we should eat." Said Snape making his way towards a door at the end of the corridor concealing what he guessed was the kitchen. Slowly he began to put weight on his feet intending to follow Snape into the kitchen but found he didn't yet have the strenght to do so. The sound of pots and running water drew his head up to look at the door ahead hiding Snape from view. After 5 minutes Snape returned a weak smile on his face.

"Im making soup, but in the mean time maybe we should get you a strenghtening potion." He said hanging his cloak on the hook beside the door. He pulled Harrys chair towards him, away from the stairs then swung him round towards the door he disappeared behind minutes before. Before him stood a rectangular kitchen with a table placed in its centre. Cupboards and sides surounded the walls each with something on top: Pots, pans, plates, cups, vials and somethings Harry had never seem before. The soup began to boil over the crackling fire as Snape stirred it with his long spoon.

"Thats nearly done..." He said more to himself than to Harry too many years living alone can do that to a man. "Ar yes your potion." He said spinning on the spot remembering where he put it. He left the room leaving Harry temperailly alone again. Seconds past when he saw the blur of his cape reappear in the room carrying a small vial of what looked like purple liquid.

"Now this is to be taken just before food to get its best result thats where they went wrong at st mungos you had it after you ate, yes?" Said Snape grabbing an upside down glass from beside the sink and filling it with water. Harry gave a little nod and continued to watch his guardians actions. With a flick of his wand two bowls sprang down and settled on the table a spoon landing beside each. Turning back around Snape settled the glass and vial down next to one bowl and moved towards Harry to position him at the table.

"Right you can take this now whilst i prepare the soup. I would take a drink of water first no doubt your mouth will be dry and believe me its better if your mouth isn't when taking that." He said with a smirk, turning round to give the soup one last stir before he took it off the fire. Harry watched Snape as he did this through the bottom of the water glass taking deep refreshing gulps to satisfy his thirst. Once the glass was empty he layed it back on the table as Snape scooped enough soup to fill each bowl.

"Sip it up Potter you'll be eating in a second." Said Snape pouring the last scoop of soup into the bowl and laying it in front of Harry. The soup smelt delicious thought Harry compared to the hospital food he could tell he was going to enjoy this and without a second thought brought the tiny vial to his lips and drunk the entire contense in one and choked.

"Uglhhh" Gagged Harry grabbing the empty glass of water to get rid of the horrid taste and remembered he had drunken it all. He had never had anything like it and he thought skelligrow was bad, this tasted nothing like the one he had at the hospital. A deep bellowing laugh erupted from the man stood beside him. He looked up in annoyance at the sound.

"you did that on purpose, what did you do add in an extra ingredient to make it taste more foul?" Asked Harry scowling at the older man.

"You should know by know Potter that you can't add anything toa potion without either weakening it or totally ruining it." He said moving closer to Harry waiting for a smart comment to come back his way but when Harrys didn't answer he moved on.

"A refill it is then." He laughed taking the glass and filling it up. Waiting as the water splashed over the sides of the cup whilst it rushed out rather fast. Once it was nearly full he walked back to Harry and handed him the glass which he suddenly half emptied in one go. Snape stared on in disbelief taking his seat beside him and pulling his bowl close. Harry watched him dip his spoon into his bowl and bring it up full of soup to his mouth, before he grabbed his own spoon to eat, feeling the new surge of energy bursting through him. As they ate silence fell, not a sound could be heard but the slurping of their soup being drunk from their spoons. 10 minutes later Snape stood and took both their empty bowls to the sink ready to be washed.

"I think it's time we got you to your room." He said walking behind him to grab the handles of his wheelchair. "Wait i want information first whats going on with me? What happened a week ago after i killed Voldemort?" Said Harry turning in his chair to look Snape in the face.

"I don't think your up for that just now Potter do you? I bet your dying to sleep after the move today it would of taken alot out of you." Explained Snape looking back into the green eyes looking up at him. Without waiting for an answer Snape wheeled Harry out of the room and towards the bottom of the stairs.

"If you can stand Potter i think it would be easier if we apparated upstairs." Said Snape grabbing Harry under the arm to help him stand. Harry pushed his weight onto his feet and slowly raised, shakily reaching his full height.

"Ready, Potter?" Asked Snape wand in his hand. After a weak nod from Harry he closed his eyes and spun on the spot.

Harrys legs landed on the carpeted floor theatening to collapse beneath him, in fact if it hadn't been for Snape he would have fell on impact. "You okay?" Snape asked looking at the bits of him he could see whilst still keeping his grip on him. Harry was glad Snape had ordered him to bed rather than telling him everything now because he was infact exausted and he didnt think he could last another minute without passing out. With a lot of help from Snape, Harry made it to the bed and lay down beneath the covers his heavy head sinking straight to the pillow. His eyelids grew heavier and every second causing him more struggle to stay awake.

"We'll talk things over in the morning but for now get some sleep." He walked out the room blowing out the candles with his wand saying a last "Goodnight Harry." before he finally shut the door behind him. He wasn't sure if he had heard him right but he thought he heard Snape call him Harry, well that would be a first he thought before sleep finally overpowered him into unconsiousness.

**Thankyou for reading please review. The next chapter will finally explain what happened to Harry the day Voldemort died. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

He opened his eyes in the morning to the strong smell of eggs and bacon. Opening his eyes he saw his blurry eye reflected back at him through the silver tray laid on the bed side table. A smile spread across his face as he saw the plate piled up with food and the ice cold cup of pumpkin juice sat beside it. Slowly he sat him self up in his bed feeling the strain as he used most of his energy to do the simple things he did in every day life. He reached over and put on his glasses as he saw laid beside his glass of juice was the tiny vial refilled from the night before behind a tiny note:

_Just gone out _

_Make sure you drink some pumpkin juice before_

_you take the potion then eat your food_

_i will be back soon_

_Severus Snape_

He threw the letter down onto the tray and took his pumkin juice into his shakey hand and slowly brought it to his mouth for a taste. The cold liquid cooled his warm dry mouth making it water. After putting it back down beside his plate he cautiously brought the vial to his lips took a deep breath and drunk the contents in one then quickly replaced the vial once more for his drink and downing more of the pumpkin juice. After the horrid taste went away he levitated the tray over onto his lap and started to eat his breakfast.

Snape returned an hour later his hands full with bags of shopping. He entered the kitchen and began to pack away the shopping opening cupboards and draws when needed. Once finished he made his way towards his study to take a well earned break laying back in his chair and lifting his feet onto a little stool. He reached onto his desk and pulled a small book towards him before burying his eyes in it.

Harry had eaten his breakfast ages ago and had sat staring at the pale walls in thought ever since. The sound of a slamming door broke his trail of thought and he looked towards his bedroom door expectantly but no one came through it. Slightly annoyed Harry took his wand in his hand and turned so his legs dangled off the bed. Gently he began to apply all his weight onto his feet and finally found himself standing on his own. Joy spread through his mind as he realised he was on his way to recovering. But just standing there for those few seconds left him feeling drained. Clearing his mind and picturing his destination he spun on the spot and appariated.

He turned the page of his book and sighed there was nothing like a quiet read he thought his eyes scanning across the words. A sudden loud pop and a bang sounded from the hallway. Reaching for his wand inside his robes he stood and slowly made his way towards the hallway. He spun around the corner pointing his wand at the door and found a small figure propped up on his hands and knees on the dirt filled carpet.

"P... Harry what are you doing?" Asked Snape placing his wand back in his robes and rushing over to help him up, his body and robes blending into one as he went.

"What were you thinking?" He asked dragging him into his study and placing him in a seat opposite his desk. Snape checked him over looking at all his limbs to make sure he hadn't injured himself.

"I'm fine Professor, i just hate not being able to do anything, staring at those walls was driving me crazy." Explained Harry shifting his weight in the chair to make himself comfortable. After giving Harry one last look, he made his way around to his chair, sat down and rested his elbows on his desk, hands clasped together.

"So Harry i guess you want some answers?" Asked Snape examining Harrys face over his hands. Harry looked up at the man before him, he hadn't expected to be given the answers so easily esecially from Snape, he thought he would of had to work for them.

"Y... yes i do." Stated Harry keeping his eyes trained on Snapes. Snape adjusted his chair and returned to his position with his elbows on the desk.

"Very well, what would you like to know?" He asked his face full of seriousness. Harry thought for a second, he had so many questions he wanted answering but he didn't even know where to start.

"Er... What happened the night i killed Voldemort?" Asked Harry thinking this is the most important one to ask first. Snape paused for a second preparing his answer bringing his hands down to rest on the table with his elbows.

"Harry, do you remember what Dumbledore told you about the night Voldemort tried to kill you?" Said Snape avoiding saying the night Voldemort killed your parents as he hated the fact she was dead because of him. Harry just gave a little nod. "Apart of his soul latched onto mine." He said wondering where Snape was going with this.

"Yes well, when a wizard dies Harry their powers leave their bodies and go to the arch in the department of mysteries, do you remember the arch?" Asked Snape looking at Harry waiting for his answer. Harry of course did remember the arch, that had been the last time he had seen Sirius alive, Sirius had died standing just infront of that arch, killed by the witch Bellatrix. Harrys hands twitched to his wand just thinking about her. Bile rose in his mouth as he gave a little nod to confirm he did.

"Well when you killed Voldemort his powers rose into the air and sensed their masters life nearby do you know where they sensed it?" Asked Snape eyeing Harrys hands, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his gripped the chair handles. He shook his head saying no, not wanting to hear the answer he thought was coming.

"Dumbledore planned for Voldemort to kill you in order for Voldemort to be finally destroyed and in doing so he destroyed a part of his soul. But thing like that Harry always leave a trace behind..." Said Snape but being cut off before he could finish.

"What so Voldemort can come back to life?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

"No Potter, if you let me finish, so when Voldemort died and his powers left his body they sensed him in you, so they entered your body to join once again with their master, but once they realised he wasn't there it was too late, they were concealed inside your body." Harry looked on in shock this was not what he had expected to hear but he still wasn't sure what was going on.

"So what is happening to me? Why am i always feeling so weak?" He asked many more questions swirling around in his head.

"Your powers are using up all your energy to keep Voldemorts powers under control, whilst his powers are trying to escape anyway they can, which could case your death. So now you can see why it is so important to keep your energy up. So no more magic until you have learnt to control your new powers." Ordered Snape looking sternly at Harrys shocked face. More questions buzzed around his head as he thought about having a part of Voldemort inside him once more. A shiver shot down his spine at the thought of that and he instantly wanted to get rid of it.

"Get it out i don't want it, i died to rid myself of him." Said Harry rubbing his arm as if getting rid of some dirt. Snape just looked back at him understanding written in his face.

"You can't get rid of it Harry it's impossible, you need to learn to use his powers as your own otherwise they will eventually gain control of yours." He explained looking down at his interlocked fingers.

"How, how can i do that?" Asked Harry finally wanting Snapes help. He looked up at him shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"It will take a lot of effort and concentration on your part Harry, all i can do is guide you in the right direction it is up to you if you succeed or not." Said Snape looking protectively over Lilys son.

"Wait, so you can't help me do this?" Asked Harry looking up at Snape wondering why he was here.

"No i can only point you in the right direction Harry the rest of it is up to you." Confirmed Snape looking at him in concern. "You need to calm down Harry your body needs all the energy it can get and getting wound up isn't going to help that." Said Snape calmly raising his hands back up so he could rest his head on them. Harry mulled this over in his head and another question came to mind.

"So what will happen if i succeed in using his power what then?" He asked wondering how this would effect his normal day life.

"Well your powers will be twice as powerful making you the most powerful wizard ever known." Said Snape his face not showing any kinds of emotion whilst Harrys eyes popped out in shock.

"Great another thing to write about in the daily profit. As if my life wasn't public as it is." Said Harry looking over his shoulder out of the window. He had just realised where he was, he was sat in a small library, bookshelves lined each wall overflowing with the amount of books they contained. In the centre of the room lay a table scattered with all of Snapes potion things on the top. Then there was Snapes desk lined up just in front of one of the bookshelves by the door, this desk was empty of clutter except for a little book Harry guessed he had been reading before he found him in the hallway. Snape watched as Harrys eyes moved around the room taking in his surroundings.

"So where do i start on this road to recovery?" Asked Harry bringing his eyes back to Snapes.

"You can start by meditating." Said Snape.

"What?" Replied Harry shock written all over his face once more. " I thought that was a muggle thing?" He said looking at Snape as if this was some kind of joke.

"Yes Harry it is, but muggles are quiet smart you know, meditating allows you to be insync with your body and in order for your powers to combine you need to be able to understand them and the new possibilities they can bring." He explained picking up his book and turning to the first page. Harry caught the title of the book 'How to meditate' and realised Snape was reading a muggle book. A laugh escaped his lips at the thought of Snape going to a muggle shop and buying this. Snape on the other hand looked up from the book annoyed at the sound of laughter when he was being serious.

"If your as bad at meditating as you are at occlumency then we will all be doomed Potter." He said wiping the smile off Harrys face. Whereas a little one appeared on Snapes. Wow thought Harry he can show other emotions other than anger and annoyance. "Yeah well if i had a better teacher then i maybe i would be better." Laughed Harry earning a scowl from Snape.

"Right well if your ready then i think we shall get straight to work. Sit on the mat on the floor." He indicted to the two mats sat side by side, which Harry hadn't noticed earlier when he scanned the room. Slowly he got out of the chair with a little help from Snape and sat crossed legged on the mat. Snape sat on the other facing towards him. Now close your eyes i need you to clense your mind of any thoughts, just concentrate on your breathing, in and out, in and out." Said Snape watching Harry carefully to make sure he did as he said. Taking deep breaths Harry tried unsuccessfully to clear his mind of his thoughts and opened one of his eyes a little to see Snape meditate but found his Professor watching him.

"Concentrate Potter, listen and focus purely on your breathing and once you are able to do that you will be able to feel your body at work, feel your powers circulating around in your blood." Moaned Snape urging him to try harder and try hard he did, but he still couldn't find the power to rid himself of all the thought swirling around in his head.

Hours later and still no sign of Harry achieving his goal the sound of Harrys stomach rumbling brought Snape back to the world.

"I think we'll stop this for now Harry and get some lunch." He stood up conjured Harrys wheel chair and helped Harry into before he left the room to make lunch leaving Harry behind with nothing but books to occupy him.

**To be continued**

**I thought i would this chapter here otherwise it would be too long.**

**Hope your enjoying the story so far please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"Concentrate Potter." Moaned Snape for the hundreth time looking at the boy sat across from him.

"I am concentrating." Shouted Harry his head starting to hurt with concentrating too hard. He opened his eyes to look at Snape, taking a few deep breaths before closing them again.

"No your not i can see into your mind Harry. That's another thing you are yet to accomplish." He said looking Harry in the eye and taking in his lies. He had not yet cleared his mind of his thoughts and he was running out of time, whilst he, Snape was running out of patience.

"Clear your mind, concentrate on your breathing and only then will i be able to cast the spell to make your mind go deeper into your body." He explained again annoyance written all over his face. He fixed his eyes on Harrys lids and watched the different thoughts swirl in his head.

Harry emptied his mind of any thought with great difficulty and focused on his breathing. His breathing deepened and deepened until eventually he was semi conscious. He swayed slightly on the spot as his breathing deepened and Snape snapped to attention. He lifted his wand and aimed it at Harrys head and murmered "mente et animo quasi." connecting Harrys mind with his body. His mind sunk ever lower into unconsciousness, sinking right down to his blood flow. He followed his blood as it made its way around his body eventually making it to his heart. His heart, he could not see for a mixture of red and green seemed to be having battle around it. He watched as the red tried to push the green away only just managing to keep it at bay. A tightness in his chest made him gasp his breathing coming in short fast gasps and he found himself being sucked away slowly into blackness.

Snape watched on as Harry finally manged to clear his mind abling him to cast the spell. He sat in silence his eyes trained on Harry checking for any changes. This was a very dangerous piece of magic to perform and he just hoped he was skilled enough to know when things were going bad. Harrys mouth opened in shock, and Snape couldn't help but smile a little upon seeing it. Minutes that felt like hours past and still Snape sat there a sand glass sat beside him counting down the seconds Harry had been away. If Harry happened to stay in this state for longer than an hour his soul would be lost forever and who knows what would happen to Voldmorts powers then. The last few grains remained and thinking he'd had long enough, Snape stood over Harry and pulled out his wand. "separatum mentem animumque" He said hearing Harrys intake of breath and knowing it had worked. He put his hand behind Harrys back preparing himself for when he fell backwards, gently lowering him back on the edge of the mat leaving him to regain consciousness.

His eyes flickered open, he had no idea how he became to be layed on the library floor, but he knew by the ache in his back that he had been there for a while. His eyes adjusted to the room around him as he slowly made himself sit up into a more comfortable position. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. Slowly feeling the strain in his stiff neck he turned to see Snape sat at his desk reading.

"How long have i been out?" He asked rubbing his head as a huge headache had just began to pound his head. Snape turned to look at him with interest, placing his book down on the desk and pulling back his long sleeve to glance at his watch.

"You've been unconscious for about 5 hours." He replied shaking his sleeve back down. He pushed his book aside and pulled forwards a tray. "Tea Harry?" He asked setting two cups out and pouring some tea into each. "Come take a seat." He said pulling his cup forwards and taking a sip.

Harry rose unsteadily from his postion from the floor and staggered his way across the room to Snapes desk. He slowly sat down feeling all his muscles tense as his weight now rested on the chair. "What was that? I don't even remember how i got to be laying on the floor one second i was clearing my mind then i must of fallen asleep." He said looking at Snape for the answer.

"You didn't fall asleep Harry, you were able to clear your mind long enough for me to cast the spell. Your mind and body were connected for a while, so that will explain why you saw what you did." He explained placing his tea back down onto his desk. "Take some chocolate Harry it will help you gain back some energy." He said taking a piece himself and nibbling on the edge.

Harry took a piece and just stared at it trying to piece toghether what he saw, with what Snape had already told him. "So Harry what did you see?" Asked Snape not able to contain the question any longer, he hadn't known any wizard to try this spell so now was his chance to find out what it was like. Harry looked up and became absorbed into the black eyes staring back at him as he recounted what had happened.

"It was so weird, i was following my blood circulating around my body, only when i reached my heart i couldn't see it." He explained his eyebrows lowered into a V as he struggled with what he saw. "It's getting stronger..." He lifted his eyes up to look at Snape "...I saw my powers struggling, only just keeping his powers away from my heart. If his forced their way through, is that the end?" He asked slightly panicked by how much time he had left. Snape stared at him intently trying to piece together his thoughts.

"I'm afraid we have shorter a time than i first thought." He replied, bringing his hands together in front of his face with his elbows resting on the table. "It's no problem we will just have to work harder and longer. Now do you think you can do that again, this time try to be one with your power and get the feel of Voldemorts forcing against yours." He asked then stood and made his way back over to the mats. Harry nodded, he couldn't let Voldemorts powers overtake him, he won't let them. He rose from his seat and followed Snape back over to the mats and settled down on one crossing his legs. He took a deep breath concetrating with all his might on his breathing willing himself to go back into that state of nothingness again.

Hours past and still no result, the longer they went on the more frustrated he became making it harder for him to clear his mind. Snape however sat patiently, not wanting to make him more frustrated than he already was. He knew how Harry felt he could see it in his mind, wishing he could do this, hoping to get control over Voldemort one last time, waiting for Snape to just tell him a simpler way, but he couldn't help him in his journey any more than he already had.

"Lets try things differently Harry. Lay back on the floor, with your arms beside you." He said watching as Harry did as he told him with no questions asked. "Now loosen all your muscles allowing them all to relax... now close your eyes." He said moving to sit by his side. "Now breath in... and out, in... and out. Concentrate on my voice allow it to fill your mind, clearing your mind of everything else." He murmered using his most gentle voice, which he never used. Harry, his mind cleared once more of all thoughts began to slowly drift in and out of consciousness, Snape not wanting to waste any time cast the spell and Harry found himself once more moving along his veins.

He made his way back to his heart this time being face to face with it. He turned so he could feel it pumping his blood on his back. His eyes blinded by a green light, stung as the unknown reached them. He closed them and felt an uncomfortable weight pushing against him making it hard for him to breath. Everytime he breathed out the weight loosened, but when he breathed in he gasped as no air came. He began to struggle, as he began to suffocate urging himself to leave and go back to the real world but nothing happened.

Snape found himself once again watching Harry, the timer in hand. His eyes drooped as tiredness caught ahold of him, slowly dragging him down. He fought it keeping his eyes on Harry as he stayed unconscious.

Bangs coming from infront of him brought him back to the room after having fallen asleep, after no longer being able to fight it. Harry's body began to struggle against the unknown as Snape watched on, Harry's breathing coming in short gasps. Snape then knew Harry was suffocating. He jumped to his feet, muttered the counter charm and immeditaly relaxed as Harrys eyes burst open as he sucked in a large amount of air.

"Harry, you okay?" He asked looking down at him in concern, seeing his green eyes looking back at him. Wow his eyes are exactly like Lilies they were right, he thought shaking his head bringing himself back to the problem at hand. Harry nodded still trying to get his breath back. "I think that will do for today Harry, you must be exausted." He said standing back up to walk back to his desk to retrieve some chocolate for Harry to eat before bed. Then he left the room the tea tray in hand.

Harry lay still on his back, biting off a bit of chocolate as he thought of how he could beat this, but no answers came to mind. Snape returned after having washed the cups and saucers, looking dead on his feet. "Right off to bed then Harry." He said standing beside the door way as he watched Harry turn, stand and walk towards him. "On second thoughts maybe i should appariate us up there your not looking to good, i think we have pushed your body to the limit today." He said taking hold of Harrys arm just above the elbow. "Ready?" He asked and after recieving a small nod from Harry, turned on the spot and landed beside Harry's bed. "There we go Harry your night clothes are at the end of your bed. I'll see you in the morning for more mind and body training. Goodnight." He said and left the room leaving Harry standing there alone.

**Sorry this ones a bit late, i've been really busy lately. Hope you enjoyed. Please review :D**


End file.
